Shower Fun
by stargazer528
Summary: During episode 19 what would happen if Haji walked in on Saya when she was showering instead of Ilza that Russian chick.  Would things start to heat up? R&R please no flames, HajixsSaya, lemon alert, oneshot


**Shower Fun**

During episode 19 what would happen if Haji walked in on Saya when she was showering instead of Ilzal (that Russian chick). Would things start to heat up? R&R please no flames, HajixsSaya, lemon alert, oneshot

Saya stood in the shower thinking about the dream she had, not knowing whether to believe it was real or just a dream.

'_I wish I knew, oh if only I could remember' _the young girl thought, _'Oh well with Haji's help I'll remember eventually'_ Saya started washing her body with some cherry blossom body wash.

After awhile Saya started humming while washing her hair; she was so wrapped up in the song she was thinking about that she didn't notice the door to the bathroom open. It wasn't that the shower curtain opened that she knew that someone else was in there with her.

"AHHHHH! Haji what are you doing in here?" Saya asked trying desperately to cover herself up?"

"Saya it is time for you to remember." Haji moved closer to her

"Remember what Haji?"

"Us" the Chevalier bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips

"Haji"

"Saya"

This time the kiss was more heated and passionate; their mouths molded together as they belonged with each other. Saya ran her fingers threw Haji's long black hair; God it felt so good to do that, he ran his hands down her body feeling every curve and detail. Her skin was soft and smelled sweet; he smelled like the woods and had a cozy musky scent to him. Haji started to move from her lips to her neck and kissed the junction where her neck and shoulder met, that was her special spot; Saya moaned and arched herself closer to his body.

"Now, now Saya you must be patient" he whispered huskily

"But Haji" she leaned in closer to his ear and licked the outer shell, "I remember"

"Excellent, now I don't have to hold back" then things really started to heat up.

Haji hands moved from her waist to her pert breasts and started massaging her little pink buds, she moaned his name, "Haji" God he loved it when she did that. Haji replaced his hands on her breasts with his mouth as he sucked and softly bit on her nipples; Saya shoved her chest further into his mouth as her fingers danced in his hair; twirling it and twisting it. Because of the pleasure he was giving her, Saya didn't notice his left hand slowly creep down towards her core, while his right Chiropteran hand clutched her waist to keep it in place. Haji moved his lips back up to her mouth after giving both mounds the right amount of attention, that's when he started to… play with her. Haji moved his fingers around in her clit, and then he inserted his index finger in to her core.

"Ahh, oh Haji more please"

"If that is your wish" and he inserted another finger continually to pump his digits in and out while licking that little water droplets off her body. The young man felt her walls begin to clench around his index and middle.

"Please Haji don't make me wait any longer please" Saya pleaded

"As you wish" he said in his sexy deep voice as he pushed her small body up against the shower wall and placed his tip right a the center of her core, "Are you sure my love"

'_He called me his Love, oh I love it.'_ "I was never surer of anything" he nodded and thrust his member into her tight sheath. Saya winced when he penetrated her virgin barrier but; he kissed away the tears, even though the water mixed with her tears; he stood there waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her. When she gave him a nod telling him that it was ok he started thrusting in and out of his beloved; every thrust he gave Saya met each time. At first Haji took it slow then he eventually sped up.

"Ahh faster Haji faster" he complied with her demands and went faster and harder

Haji pressed his forehead against hers as he pumped in and out; Saya's nails were digging into his back due to all the pleasure that shot through her at the moment, she was going to cum soon.

"OH Haji, I'm going to… Ahhhh" Saya screamed as her walls clenched around Haji hard member.

"Ugg Saya" he moaned as he spilled his seed into her womb. They both leaned against the wall for support; Saya held on to Haji so she wouldn't collapse.

"Haji that was…wonderful." She sighed in relief, "I love you Haji, I remember now"

"And I love you too, my Saya"


End file.
